


Imperfect Recollections

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is all of them and none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiafkinkmeme prompt: The five people who wanted Sansa for who she reminded them of and the one who just wanted her
> 
> I chose the people, but I never thought I'd be contributing to the SanSan tag. Or the Sansa/Littlefucker tag. Anyways. Fairly gen all over, hope it's okay. Onwards and the like.

**1.** **Sandor.**

She sings and smiles and is just too sweet for the world she's been thrown into.

Once, the monster was huge and ugly, horrific enough on the outside to warn of the absence of a soul within. His evil was obvious almost from the cradle, and the little bird was punished simply because she was there.

It's a different monster, this time, one who's almost pretty on the outside, but with a soul so black and twisted he might be better off without one. It's a different little bird, but she's punished simply because she's there, too.

He can do more this time – still not enough, never enough – but it's something, and every time he eases Sansa Stark's way a little, he feels as if he's doing penance for his failure to his sister.

* * *

**2.** **Tyrion.**

She's soft and innocent and gentle, so much so that he's almost afraid to touch her at all.

He sees himself through her eyes, the twisted little imp, but he knows – he just knows – that she is good enough to mayhaps one day see him as something else.

When she disappears and he flees, he wonders if ever they'll meet again, and is surprised to find himself hoping that they do. There is something addictive about her innocence, about the hope that someone will see him as something other than what he is on the outside.

The last girl he knew who was so soft and innocent and gentle, who had such a sweet singing voice, who saw him as something other than what he is on the outside, suffered a fate far more terrible than what last he knows of Sansa's, and try as he might not to think on her, Tysha fills his thoughts much more than his girl-bride ever could.

* * *

**3.** **Petyr.**

She's Cat, or near enough to do.

She hasn't got Cat's ready smile, her wry wit, her sharp tongue, but she has her eyes and hair and the curve of her hip – she so like Cat that it probably has to be a sign from the gods that he was right to challenge Brandon Stark all those years ago, that Brandon had a demon's luck on his side and that Cat went north because the Starks' heathen gods worked against the Seven.

Not that he's ever been a religious man, of course, but he's considering taking it up again just for this.

Cat was taken away from him, but Sansa is his, all his, and he never intends letting her go.

* * *

**4.** **Sweetrobin.**

Mummy went away and he hates that. Father went away too, and Alayne is the one who explains to him that Mummy and Father are together now.

Alayne's hair is dark, darker than his own, but it's soft and thick and it curls just like Mummy's did. He likes it when she wears it down, the same as Mummy used to, and he likes when it falls around her eyes because her eyes are just the same blue as Mummy's were.

He especially likes when she lets him sleep in her bed at night, because if he closes his eyes, she smells and sings enough like Mummy for him to forget that Mummy is gone.

* * *

**5.** **Jaime.**

She looks like her mother – frighteningly so, once they get that awful dye out of her hair – but listening to her talk to Brienne about chivalry and goodness and justice is like listening to Cersei whisper secrets about what she wanted from her life when they were hidden under the covers of his bed back in Casterly Rock, before he joined the Kingsguard, before she became hard and bitter.

If he hadn't sworn a vow to Catelyn Stark that he would protect Sansa, Jaime could almost imagine seducing her just to have some part of that long-lost Cersei back to him, but he swore a vow and so he listens to her and Brienne talk about knights and maidens and sits back in a hell of heartbroken nostalgia.

* * *

**+1. Willas.**

He meets her, this woman who might have been his wife so long ago, when she was just a girl, at Daenerys' coronation.

The Queen is an arresting woman, but it is Sansa Stark that holds Willas' entire attention with nothing more than a demure smile and eyes so blue and deep he feels like he's drowning the moment he meets them.

She has ruled Winterfell and the North for several years now, but her younger brothers are returned to her and she is free to do as she pleases. After making her acquaintance, finding himself utterly enthralled by this strange Northwoman who looks so perfectly Southron and therefore seeking out every opportunity to speak with her, to  _know_ her, Willas asks Sansa what it is she wishes to do.

She kisses him, and he decides that that's enough to be getting on with.


End file.
